Rotten Girl
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: One-shot! Miku's scary yandere song gets a story. However, this one comes with a twist! What is it? You'll just have to read to find out, won't you? Rated T for certain situations and cursing!


Hello everyone! I decided to write a story based off of one of the more popular scary Vocaloid songs!

BUT THERE IS A TWIST!

What is it? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.

I should probably be updating my other stories, but instead I ended up writing a one-shot...sorry. I am very easily distracted.

Hope you all enjoy my madness~!

Warning!: Cursing - If you don't like this, please do not read this fic!

 **Note: _Italics_ are song lyrics. I also do not own the song "Rotten Girl" by Hatsune Miku or any other version of this song while we're at it.**

* * *

"Hi! My name is Kaito and I'm going to be your new neighbor!" the blue haired man grinned.

Miku's eyes widened. She stood there stunned.

'This is my dream come true...'

"This here is my friend Gakupo! You'll probably see a lot of him too, seeing as how he's my best friend and all."

"It's nice to meet you, young miss."

"No way." Miku whispered.

"Huh?" Kaito and Gakupo blinked.

 _Was I born to be in love with you?_

 _Through this wall, I mumble alone, "Love me."_

"...Love me!" Miku squealed quietly. She had to keep her voice down or her neighbor was going to hear her. She pressed her ear against the wall.

"Wasn't that your neighbor?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. That creepy girl is always fangirling around me-"

"Well, well, seems that Kai has an admirer~!"

"Dammit! Stop that!"

Miku sighed as she slid down the wall.

"These damned walls are too thin..." she grumbled as she covered her blushing face.

 _I keep hunting out your personal love information_

 _In the closed door of myself_

Miku flipped through the pages cluttering her living room table. They fell towards the ground as she was scanning each page to review her information.

"C'mon, c'mon-!" she became more frantic as more papers fell to the ground. Each of the pages sported the face of Miku's new neighbor.

"If it's not here, then it's probably on my desk!" she yelled as she stood up.

And she face-planted on the fallen pages.

"Oww! I need to find a place for all of these pages..."

 _Oh my, oh my, you have a guest?_

 _What a pretty girl she is!_

"Thanks for your help~!" the girl bowed again.

"I-it's no problem."

It seemed that her neighbor ended up getting really friendly with the girl downstairs. She had long, beautiful, golden hair in waves that swayed with her every movement and shining sky blue eyes. Her skin was as soft and beautiful like porcelain. The only thing that tainted her image was her revealing clothing. Her neighbor definitely got an eyeful of her chest with that bow. It seemed more fitting for her to wear ball gowns and white dresses. That way her innocence would have shone much more.

Much like a doll, Miku thought.

But like all dolls, they are oh so fragile.

A grin split Miku's lips.

 _Tell me how much you love her_

 _I'll kill her and pack her up_

Miku was chopping vegetables for her soup when she heard voices.

"C'mon Kaito, seriously?"

It wasn't that unusual for Miku to hear the conversations of her neighbor (when she was pressed to the wall), but for whatever reason, he and his friend are on the verge of yelling at each other and the two voices were clearly audible even in the next room over.

"I am serious Gakupo! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

Miku stopped chopping.

"Listen Kaito, she made a pass at me as well, I don't think a girl like that is-"

"You're just jealous! And she told me that you were hitting on her!"

"Kaito! Who are you gonna believe? Your best friend or some girl-?"

"I love her!" Miku heard through the wall.

She stabbed her knife through the cutting board.

"Oh, hell no."

She pulled the apron she had on over her head.

"Time for me to take this into my own hands."

 _Burning photos of that girl_

 _I wonder what she is doing now LOL_

Miku watched the flames burn brightly.

"That's the last of them~!" she chirped. "She should have known better than to mess with me."

Miku relished in the memory of the blond's screech. The tears pouring down her face messed up her makeup.

"She looked as ugly as she was on the inside."

A crazed giggle resounded in the apartment building.

"Do you think it was a spirit?"

"I hope it was..."

 _You can do anything you want to me_

 _Because I love you this much, see?_

"Leave me alone! You rotten girl!" Kaito yelled.

The door slammed in Miku's face.

She pouted. He was always so stubborn.

'Ah, the things we do for love~.' Miku thought.

"I apologize for the actions of my friend, miss." the green haired man-Gumo, her mind supplied-said.

"No need to apologize. I suppose I am a bit weird." Miku smiled. "Have a nice day~!" she said as she walked back to her apartment.

 _I want to keep you_

 _Completely riveted_

Miku stroked the edges of a crudely hung frame.

"Soon." she cooed.

Another nail was hammered into the wall.

All was coming to an end, she could feel it in her soul.

 _Why are you crying?_

 _What's wrong? Oh, this one?_

She could hear her neighbor sobbing next door.

"I'm sorry Gaku! I should have trusted you!"

"It's alright Kaito. Water under the bridge."

Seems that the poorly dressed doll did not show.

Good Riddance.

"Maybe I should get him something?" Miku questioned to herself.

"To help cheer him up! But what to give...I got it!"

 _I'll put a present behind the door_

Miku was sowing on a button eye onto her plush's face.

"Gaaahhh!"

"Seems that he got my gift!" Miku smiled.

And she continued to sow.

 _"I love you"-_

Her neighbor finally agreed to join her for tea at her apartment.

Though Miku was not as ecstatic as she thought she would be.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked.

Her neighbor looked completely sunken in. His face was ashen and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days and he seemed at least 20 pounds lighter than when she first met him. And he was thin enough to start with.

"M'fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I love you." he croaked out.

 _-such a cliche_ _doesn't satisfy me_

Miku's face turned green.

"Eww."

Her neighbor seemed shocked.

"What?"

 _But makes me want to puke_

"That's disgusting. Why do you like _me_? What reason could you probably have to like me?"

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do? To tell you that I loved you?"

"No way, gross." Miku shuddered. "I barely know your name Kaito."

"Then what about Lil?"

"Do you mean Goldilocks?" Miku asked.

"Yes!"

"You have terrible taste in girls." Miku sighed.

"What the hell would you know about it?" he roared.

"Um, excuse you, if you did not notice, she was a total ditz." Miku replied. "She was clearly just trying to get into your pants."

He leaned back in surprise.

"Really?"

"If her clothes got any skimpier, she would have been in her underwear."

Her neighbor flushed red at her words.

"I mean isn't she with that other dude? What's his name? Kyo? She lives right underneath me and let's just say when the two meet, they aren't having a romantic dinner. Besides what do you need a girl for?"

"I kinda want to be in a relationship unlike some creepy neighbor of mine!" he yelled.

 _"I will..."_

"Hey, what happened to your friend?"

"Huh?"

"You know!" Miku giggled. "That guy friend of yours that always visits you!"

"You mean Gaku?" he asked.

"Mmhmm!" Miku nodded.

"Why, you interested? He's coming to visit-"

"He's going to visit again?!" Miku's eyes sparkled.

"You like him that much?" Kaito's eyebrow twitched.

"Good God no!" Miku laughed.

"Why are you so concerned then?"

 _"Eternally"_

"Well..." Miku tugged on her pigtails.

"Well...?" Kaito's arms crossed.

"You see..." Miku twirled the ends of her hair in her fingers.

"What?"

Miku took a deep breath.

"I...am-"

"You are-?" Kaito's eyebrow rose.

 _"Love you..."_

"A fujoshi..." she mumbled.

"A what?"

"A fujoshi!" Miku yelled.

xXxXx

Kaito's eyes widened into saucers. "No way. That means all that fangirling-!"

Miku blushed and nodded.

"Then that means you think Gaku and I should-" Kaito couldn't even say the words.

Miku didn't need to hear the end of that sentence. She instantly flushed a fire engine red.

Kaito felt ill. "Oh God-!" he stumbled out of the apartment towards his door. Miku was close on his heels in concern. After all, can't have half of the OTP dying can you?

"Get away from me..." Kaito weakly gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that!" Miku squeaked.

Kaito fished for the keys in his pocket to escape Miku, but they fell to the ground.

Miku picked them up.

"Listen Kaito! Please just let me take care of you until you get better or if you want until someone comes to help you okay?!" Miku yelled.

"...Fine."

Miku sighed and inserted the key into the lock.

But just before she could turn the key,

"Kaito! I brought everyone here!" a voice called.

Miku and Kaito turned to see who it was.

"Oh no." Kaito turned to Miku but it was too late.

Miku was in her fantasy world.

"I brought Yuuma, Len, Gumo, Kiyoteru, Nigaito, Rei, Yukashi, Meito, Piko, Mikiyo, Taito, Dell, Luki, USee, Io, and Gakupo of course! Rinto, Leon, Nero and Lucian said they couldn't make it, those pricks. Anyway, the most important one, me, is here! Akaito is here!" the red haired man yelled enthusiastically. "Time for that house, well apartment, warming party! Bro style!"

Kaito turned to his brother. "How did you get all the guys here?"

"I got my ways."

"He promised me beer." Meito and Dell said.

"We got tickets to see the new film," Nigaito and Gumo said.

"We got concert tickets to see CUL." Luki and USee said.

"I'm getting gas money-at least 100." Kiyoteru and Yukashi said.

"We're getting that new game that's coming out this week!" Len and Piko cheered.

"The rest of us get solids." the other guys said.

Kaito's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Eheheh." Akaito scratched the back of his neck.

Miku's eyes were glazed over and she was frozen in place. Her mind was instantly forming connections and stories.

Blood began to dribble from her nose.

"Fujoshi paradise~!"

That was the last thing Miku said before she passed out.

"Ah-!" The guys, except Kaito, looked at her in shock.

"I was afraid this would happen." a voice spoke.

The males turned to see a teal haired man walk over to Miku.

"Don't worry, she's fine." the man grabbed Miku's ankles with her head still on the floor. He proceeded to drag her to her door as such.

"Uh..."

"Oh sorry. Name's Mikuo Hatsune. This here is my little sis, Miku. This happens sometimes. Best to just let her wake up on her own."

"O...kay?"

"See ya."

"Hey wait!" Akaito grabbed Mikuo's arm.

"Hmm?"

"Want to join the party?"

"Akaito! He has to take care of his sis-"

"Why not?" Mikuo shrugged. "Just let me drag this carcass to her bed."

The guys sweat dropped as Mikuo dragged his sister into her apartment.

"Alright!" Akaito cheered. "And another one joins the group!"

"You like him." Taito spoke all of a sudden.

Akaito's face flamed. "Dammit Taito! How in hell-!"

"How did I figure it out? First, I'm your brother. Second, you like guys. Third, you've been eyeing this guy the whole time he was here with this stupid infatuated look on your face."

"Dammit..."

* * *

First, a little backstory:

I was going through a bunch of different images of manga to see if maybe one caught my attention, when I noticed a particular note on a page. It stated that a fujoshi is, well obviously, a girl that likes when two boys are in a relationship. However, the kanji for fujoshi was written as "rotten girl" (supposedly) which gave me the idea for this little fanfic~.

Well that was it. Hope everyone enjoyed it-or flinched at my weirdness, sorry. I just had to! The plot bunny was going to murder me!

Review pretty please!


End file.
